Unexpected
by Malinara
Summary: Post 'objects in space' What if Mal and Inara met in another way? Bad summary...please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Inara looked at her little son; the view from her balcony at night was splendid…the way the waterfall ended into the river always fascinated her. The newborn cooed and squirmed a bit in her arms seeking his mother's attention, his large and brilliant blue eyes full of wisdom stared at her in a way that made the mother want to hold him tighter.

"Honey, do you want to drink?" she asked softly, seeing him search for the breast. She went inside and sat on the big plush bed, resting her back against the pillows resting against the headboard. Inara unbuttoned her nightgown. And let her son latch on. "There you go sweetie"

There was a knock on the door

"Enter" said Inara knowing already who it was.

"Meimei, I was wondering if you needed anything for tonight and to say good night to you and this little angel." The blonde woman sat on the edge of the bed "He's such a good baby, most babies wake up at 2 am, he wakes up at 4 and let you get a good night's sleep." She smiled at her friend.

"Yes he's a very sleepy baby." Inara smiled fondly at her son "Sheydra, thank you so much for helping me. Normally a companion would be frowned upon when she gets pregnant, especially when she's be out of practice but you and the girls are helping me so much…"

"That is just what sisters do." Sheydra smiled "Tell me Inara, are you sure you don't want to see anymore clients?"

"Yes, I only want to dedicate my life to the girls and my son." Said the new mother as she adjusted her son when he stopped drinking.

"Inara does your pirate know about him?" the blonde woman asked softly as she caressed the baby's arm.

"No, I still don't know if I'm going to tell him, because even if I'm probably the last person he'd want to have a child with, I think he still would want to know."

"Don't you think you should wave him soon?" Sheydra said softly, picking the baby after he burped to put him in his crib "I mean…while his son is still young?" she took a look at Inara "You in love with him, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter what my feeling s are because he certainly isn't and I'll wave him tomorrow. Happy now?" Inara frustrated by all the comments on her and her pirate fluffed her pillows and covered herself with the blanket.

"Good night Meimei." Sheydra smiled, knowingly, she could read her younger friend like a book.

Mal got up and washed his face and teeth, he stared at his face in the mirror. He didn't want to be here, here was where he dropped Inara after Nandi died. Book left and he was sadder then he was before but what saddened him the most was that he'd had Inara for one night and he lost her because apparently companions aren't supposed to have feelings. Anyhow it was past now, he'd do the job, get it done and keep flying.

He was putting on his trousers and zipping up when Wash's voice announced a have for him.

"Okay Wash bring it down here." Mal hoped it wasn't the dealer cause this job would fuel his ship and repair it, he had to keep flying.

What Mal wasn't waiting for was the was he'd dreamt so much about the past months, it had been 10 months since he last saw the woman whom still he was in love with.

"Hello Mal…is this a bad time?" she asked, her voice still smooth as honey and eyes big and shiny, something about her looked different though. She wanted to tell him something.

"No…are you okay? I mean you look…um…well you look really shiny." He stammered, gorramn woman got his tongue all tied up.

"Thank you" she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Mal, there's something you need to know."

She sighed, that's not good, means that she's not all right.

"So? Tell me."

"That one night we had together…we made a baby. He was born a bit early but he's fine now. Um…Mal, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Huh?"

Thud.

…………………………………………………………………………….

This is my first firefly fanfic in well… quite a while so please let me know what do you think and/or if you want the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

For once the galley was in complete silence as Serenity's crew thought about what had just happened, the captain and Inara had a baby son. River and Kaylee were sitting with a big smile on their faces as they realized that the captain and Inara were joined by something even more powerful than marriage or lovemaking…they were joined by a new life. Simon and Zoe were both worried Zoe knew that the captain was in love with Inara and if he'd ever have a kid, it would be with her but she also knew that even if Inara was in love with him too, she was still a companion at the training house and this would cause problems as she knew Mal would never abandon his son.

Simon felt useless and confused, his first instinct was to make sure Inara and the baby were ok medically but he knew the doctors at the house would have already checked them from head to toe. All he did was give something to Mal for the shock and think about how the captain was feeling. Jayne was standing, resting his hip against the cupboard as he munched on a protein bar "An' I thought Mal wasn't getting any…now Inara's popped his kid. Things is gonna get complicated …hope she don't come here cause there's no ruttin' chance I'm gonna start waking up at 2 am! 'sides a ship ain't no place for a kid to grow up, could get all manner of dangerous." He thought.

----------

Inara sat on a comfortable armchair with her son in her arms who was enjoying the attention given by his mother and by a student who was cooing at him. The blue eyed, red haired 16 year old who was caressing his arm giggled as he wrapped his small hand around her finger.

"What are you going to name him, Miss Inara?"

"I haven't decided yet Soraya but I promised him a name by the end of this week…"

"Sheydra told us that his father might be coming here…can we meet him? Please?" the girl looked at Inara pleadingly.

"Wow, my and the pirate's stories are still lurking huh?" the companion smirked.

Soraya blushed and Inara chuckled "Well I guess if he wants to…"

Soraya squealed and ran off to tell the others that they would finally see the pirate who stole their teacher's heart.

----------

Mal woke up to the harsh light of the infirmary, he knew he was alone and he knew what brought him here, he was a father. He and Inara had a son. He made a baby with the woman who captured his heart and wouldn't let go of it, he had to go to the training house. He had to see her and his son…he knew what growing up without a father felt like and he'd do anything to stay with him.

He slowly got off Simon's table and headed to his quarters, he knew the crew had been watching the wave to come and help him. Thankful that the hallway was deserted, he slowly descended to his bunk and turned on the cortex. He pressed the record button and took a deep breath.

"Uh, hi 'Nara…I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I really wasn't expectin' you to tell me…well, about the baby. Anyhow, I was just wonderin' if you'd give me coordinates to meet you 'cause we really need to talk. I won't be coming with Serenity 'cause – well you know – so I'll take the shuttle. Um…so give me a holler when you can."

He turned off the screen and sat on the bed, thinking about what was going to happen. He many questions…would he be a good father, or would his son be better off without him? He never had a father and he was from the rim which probably would do more damage than good. What if he had to leave Serenity to be with his son? Ta ma de…Serenity and the black was his home, what if Inara wanted to stay at the house? He felt his brain exploding – this is impossible!!

He remembered the one night they had together. He went to her shuttle to clear the Nandi business and to tell her how he really felt, they ended up making love after which he knew there would never be anyone else for him but when he woke up in the morning he found she was gone and a note by his pillow saying that she had to go and be away from him as the feelings she felt were forbidden by the same family that she and Nandi made part of.

---------------------

Inara was in tears after she saw Mal's wave. He didn't insult her or accused her of anything. She wanted to run to him and tell him that she still loved him and be away from him and forget him at the same time. Now she was going to see him again, she didn't know she was pregnant until eight weeks after she left Serenity where told her something which had her shell shocked to the core, that night she cried out of happiness and out of sadness and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------

Flashback

-----------------------

Sheydra sat on Inara's bed stroking her younger friend's hair affectionately, Inara was so tired and restless at the same time, she didn't know what to do.

"Meimei, how are you feeling about this because there are choices-"

"Choices? No Sheydra, I won't kill the only thing I have left of Mal… not to mention my baby. I know this will change my life is a companion…but I've decided that I won't see anymore clients. Sheydra, I need you to see if I could start teaching here."

"Inara, are you sure about this? There's a big chance that you won't be a front runner for House Madrassa priestess anymore."

Inara just sobbed.

"Sweetie, I know this is impossible for you right now but know this, whatever you decide I'm going to support you. I knew something changed when you where on Serenity… I didn't know your feelings toward the captain had changed so much, did he mistreat you? Because if he did…"

"No Sheydra, not at all." Inara sniffled "I'm afraid I'm the one who mistreated him. I want this baby Sheydra" Inara sighed "It's the only thing I have left of him. I have no problem financially but for being a good mother."

"You will. I've seen how you are with the girls and how they look up to you, you're their favourite teacher. Don't you think you should tell him though? He is the father after all."

"I don't know, frankly, I'm not sure he'll want to talk to me at all. He probably hates me and he's right, I left because I knew it wouldn't work out between us, the guild would notice and question my lack of work because you know what Mal thinks of my job and we'd both be in trouble." She sighed and put her hand on her stomach promising to protect her baby from anything and anyone.

------------------

End Flashback

------------------

Mal was smirking he'd gotten himself in the training without no gorramn purple-belly noticing, Inara really knew her way around here. Now he just had to find her, someone not easy to do since this training house was as big as a whole damn village.

"Merciful Buddha, you're him!"

Mal's heart skipped a beat. Aiya! Was they teachin' every gorramn companion how to be sneaky and kill a man with a heart attack? He bet they would learn that from Inara. The woman could float like a ghost. He turned to the young redhead who couldn't be more than seventeen and smiled.

"You're Miss Serra's pirate!" she grinned.

Mal's eyes widened, who the hell was Inara's pirate?! "Shenme?"

"My name is Soraya, I'm one of Miss Serra's students. We've been waiting to see you for so long! Did you really make love to her in a burning temple?"

The girl asked wide-eyed, hope and curious coming out of her like waves.

Mal looked like he might faint against he opened and close his mouth multiple times before letting out a sarcastic laugh "I think you're mistaking me for someone else young miss…could you be so kind as to take to miss Inara?"

The girl sighed dreamily and grinned as she nodded.

She took him through what looked like a maze until the ended up in front of an enormous oak door covered with many elaborate designs.

"This is Miss Inara's quarters. Let me announce you, she probably taking a nap right now." The girl's face must have been hurting from smiling.

The smile vanished when they heard footsteps approaching

"You go in there alone; I'll distract whoever's coming."

"Okay…uh, thank you" but Soraya was already gone. Mal took a deep breath opened the door.

What he saw startled him. Pale blue walls contrasted the dark parquet spit polished floor, expensive ornaments decorated the room.

He went in and what he saw left him in awe Inara was resting on the big plush bed holding a sleeping bundle to her chest, he caressed her cheek with the back of his index finger. Suddenly feeling like an intruder, Mal headed to the balcony and admired the joyful view Inara had from behind the curtain. How could he ever give her something like this?

This thought was interrupted by the sound of a baby gurgling.

Inara woke up and saw her baby looking at her in wonder as he gurgled softly.

"You woke up sweetie…let's see if it's cold, maybe we can go for a little walk." She cooed, gently rubbing her nose against her son's.

"Could you maybe postpone it a bit?" Mal smirked see that rare "deer in the head lights" expression on the companions face.

"Mal" she smiled awkwardly "I'm sorry we were taking a nap, I was expecting you this evening."

"Yeah turns out I got to skip the security permission for the shuttle to land" he said with the usual glint in his eyes when he managed to make the alliance look like a bunch of dumb chickens.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you did that "she chuckled. She looked radiant, a tad bit roundish around the edges – curves, she had those curves – anyhow her her was a bit longer and her skin was a bit more tanned. Motherhood fit her like a glove.

Speaking of…Mal's expression turned serious "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner 'Nara?"

"I didn't think you would have wanted to know after what happened, that you'd never want to see me again but deep down I knew you should know I was just… scared." She admitted softly.

"What were you scared of Inara?"

"Of what your reaction might be, but after he was born I just knew that I had to tell you…"she said as she brought the bundle so him.

A pair of big blue eyes stared at him wisely…as if they knew every secret in the 'verse. The Firefly captain held back tears when a tiny hand wrapped around his finger. After he manage to take his eyes off his son, he reverted them to his mother.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" he asked, his voice full of awe.

"Just this morning. Ryan Malcolm David Reynolds." She smiled radiantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Before you read the next part – I named the baby Ryan for a kid that died with cancer not the actor. Secondly, I'm really discouraged because of the lack of reviews and I'm thinking about ending the story far sooner than I was planning to so please let me know what you think!

--------------------------------

"Uh, I ain't really sure I know how to do that and he's so small I don't wanna hurt 'im"

"It's all right I'll show you."

Mal felt his heart go like a train, he was going to hold his son for the first time and Inara was smiling at him, not the practiced schooled smile, the genuine one which drove him crazy.

Inara wrapped her shawl around the baby, knowing that if he didn't smell her, he would start crying. She handed Ryan to Mal and adjusted his hold.

"Just support his head like that. There you go."

The baby looked at his father in wonder as he stretched his hand out. It was so tiny it couldn't wrap around the emotional captain's pinkie.

"I told you it was easy. He really likes you, the only other persons he lets holding him are me and Sheydra."

------------------

In the girls' dorm two girls were sitting cross-legged on a plush bed playing chess the third one was sitting on a comfortable armchair by the window reading a book while the fourth one was trying on different satin dresses, all ridiculously expensive.

"Soraya, did you really get to see Miss Inara's pirate?" asked the girl playing chess to her opponent.

"Yes, I even helped him getting to Miss Inara's quarters!" The redhead grinned.

"Oh, how romantic! I'd give anything to have my own personal pirate."

"Even your career, Anya?" Jeanelle, the girl reading the book challenged her green eyes piercing and her brow raised "Miss Inara would be the Madrassa priestess if she hadn't got pregnant, we all know that."

"Unlike you, my world is not made of books-"

"Okay stop it you two!" chided them Soraya as she took Anya's bishop.

"What do you think, Maya? Would you trade your career for your personal knight in shining armour?" she asked the girl who was trying on the fifth dress.

Maya's blonde curls flowed around her face as she turned from the mirror to look at her friend "Only if he's handsome and wealthy."

The girls sighed collectively, they all expected the same answer from Maya, she was hopeless.

"Maya there's more to a person then wealth and appearance to a person, as a companion you should know that."

"I do! But still…"

"Hey Mikayla took a capture of our favourite pirate from the arts corridor, anyone interested?"

Before Soraya could even blink, the girls were squishing her, trying to get hold of the capture

"Calm down, you buffoons! If Mikayla catches us, we're toast!"

She switched the capture on.

"Oh, he looks so dashing! No wonder the baby's so cute!" gushed Anya resting her chin on her hand.

"Well, he does have that handsome, roguish sort of look." Conceded a smiling Maya.

He looks cunning but not very intellectual…" said Jeanelle in her usual analytic way.

"Well I can tell you he's a gentleman and he's more handsome in person." Smiled Soraya "I think I would give up my career to have someone like him love me."

-----------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

You'll be seeing more of the crew in this one, I was feeling guilty about leaving them out *heh*

While Inara was taking her bath Mal was reading some of her poetry and history books, some of them he already knew from the time he was being homeschooled.

At one point though, Ryan was started to cry. Not wanting to do the wrong thing, Mal knocked urgently on Inara's bathroom door.

"Nara, he's crying, what should I do?" Trying not to show panic in his voice.

"He's been changed and fed already so he's probably feeling lonely. Just hold and talk to him."

Mal went to the richly designed wooden crib and lifted his baby son, pulling him to his chest. As soon as Ryan felt his father's pulse, he calmed down and tried to wrap his tiny hand around the captain's given pinkie as it was now a habit for the two.

"So you was feelin' lonely huh? Your ma's a very wise, special lady.

The baby cooed softly.

The captain chuckled "Yeah, I know I ain't soft like her and I cant't feed you like she does but see; only girls are like that. Speaking of, one thing you should know now that you're in this 'verse is that girls are all trouble. They get your mind all fuzzy wuzzy and can hurt you real bad even when they don't want to. Especially if they're as beautiful like your ma."

Ryan was looking at his father like he was absorbing every word he was being told.

"Thing is, you never feel sorry for loving them and you love them still. This situation ain't simple at all but I want you to know that even though I never had an example, I will try to be the best dad for you okay? You might even come to my ship if your mom wants to, I have a ship called 'Serenity' she's a firefly and I'm her captain. Most of the people on my boat are girls, who will love to bits when they see you – especially Kaylee, she's the mechanic and the sunniest person you'll ever meet. River will read everything you're thinking, she's not all there but she's shiny. The doc would analyze you from head to your tiny lil' toes but don't worry none, I'll be there and I won't let him stick any needles in you unless it can't be otherwise. Then there's Wash and Zoe, who probably jealous as hell cause she thought she would have a baby before I did, I know she wants one but maybe Wash doesn't but anyhow…I ain't stickin' my nose in it. Shepherd will probably wanna baptize you and Jayne – well you'll see for yourself but don't worry none, you'll only get scared until you get used to him. As for now, we have to decide wether you're coming to Serenity at all, your mother loves being a companion and Serenity and the black are my home so we gotta figure that out.

* * *

On Serenity the crew was having breakfast, a very quite breakfast. Partly because everyone was still digesting the latest news, partly because without the captain Serenity seemed dead…even Kaylee said the ship was having more problems since the captain had gone.

He sent a wave when arriving at the training house to assure them he was safe and sound but right now everyone was waiting for a sign from the captain.

"I'll bet she she ripped his head off." muttered Jayne, his mouth full of protein as Simon shot him a disgusting look "Knockin' her up ain't no good for women her trade…maybe she's torturing him."

"Inara ain't like that at all!" chided him Kaylee "They're probably trying to figure out what to do now. It'd be a real shame if the baby had to grow up without one of them…wouldn't it be shiny if Inara came back and we'd have a baby on board?"

"I agree," said Simon "Inara is far more civilized than that, but a ship can be dangerous for a child to grow up in."

"Well, if the captain doesn't send us a sign within the next 48 hours we're goin' in." said Zoe with her determined fighter voice.

"Why're we waitin' that long? Maybe we could stay there before doin' anything, you know… hang out with the whores – what do ya say Wash?"

"I'm married…I'd get in trouble. Besides, nobody's like my warrior woman." Said Wash earning a kiss from his wife.

"And the captain said to wait at least 2 days so I think it's better if we leave them alone for now to figure out this complicated situation." Said the shepherd as he collected the plates from the table along with Kaylee who was already at the sink.

"Cry baby cry, make your captain daddy sigh…" said River criptically before leaving the galley to follow her brother in the infirmary.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the nice comments about my story and for encouraging me to keep going. The truth is I haven't decided yet and I'm at a point where I should decide so I want to see how many people want this before I take on the next part, the faster I get feedback the faster you'll get the next one ^-^

Your die hard M/I shipper,

Malara


	6. Chapter 6

Mal was lying on the plush bed beside Inara while she nursed his son, it was amazing how something that simple looked so beautiful.

Suddenly Inara was looking at him with those big dark eyes as if she was waiting for him to say something.

"What is it 'Nara?" he asked, knowing she was hesitant about something.

"I think we should talk about what's going to happen. You've been here a day and a half, you met your son and read some of my books but I know you're not feeling comfortable. Let me ask you something, did you doubt your paternity when I told you?"

Mal sighed "I was gonna ask you about it 'till I heard you never took a client since you came here…" he said his eyes so piercing, she looked away but he turned her chin with his index finger "Why didn't you 'Nara?"

She looked at him soulfully "Because despite me leaving to save my work as a companion, I realized that I didn't have it in me to entertain a client – not after…"

"Not after what?" Mal asked in a low voice as he got closer to her.

"After you and me." She whispered her lips against his before he kissed her passionately until Ryan started to feel a little squished and began to fuss.

"What are we going to do, Mal? This is why I left, how could we make it work?" she said tears running down her cheek.

"Inara we're two of the most mule-headed persons in the whole gorramn 'verse. Lets consider our options…Me stayin here – you know that can't happen with all the gorramn feds here, Serenity needs me as much as I need to be there and I can't rightly bring Simon and River here. Me leaving you two here – 'Nara you can't ask me to do that, what we have is not nothing and he's my son" he said softly caressing his baby's small arm "I can't just leave him here. Then there's you coming to Serenity – I know you love being a companion but you're not taking clients here anyhow, I could tell Kaylee to modify the ship so it would be more baby-safe-like and you can take the quarters or the shuttle –"

Inara laughed softly and put her finger on his lips hushing him "Stop ranting captain Reynolds I just have an idea…I can talk to Sheydra and modify my license, instead of taking normal clients, I could take clients whom I would not be obliged to serve in a sexual way. It would ensure some financial stability, especially for Ryan and you could stay on Serenity…it's my home too you know! On one condition though…"

The sparkle in Mal's eyes faded a bit as he waited for the other shoe to drop "What's that?"

"You have to promise me that you'll let me take care of Ryan's education. The training house has a school for children born of companions, I went there – It's a great school, my cousin went there –"

"Is she a companion too? I don't wanna –"

"No Mal, if I wanted him to be a companion I would have sent him to the academy here on Sihnon. This school is on Bellerophon and for your information, my cousin owns the cortex company there."

A few moments passed before Mal said "You want him to live in the school?"

"No I could turn the schedule as I see fit, Mal please it's the perfect solution…" She looked at him with big, soulful eyes and his son was cooing softly.

"Aiya, it's hard to tell you no woman." Mal sighed "All right, I guess it can be worked out that way."

Inara hugged him as close as she could with Ryan in between them and lay her head on his shoulder but Mal lifted her chin with his index finger to look at her.

"And what about you and me?"

* * *

Yeah, I know… cliffhanger but with what all the tests here in collage it's been really busy let me know if you want more.

Kim ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, I did this while at school I hope there isn't a lot of mistakes xD don't forget to review please ^-*

* * *

Mal opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings, he was in Serenity's shuttle and there was someone warm, soft and sweet smelling sprawled on his chest. It was Inara, the woman he loved and mother of his son. He smiled. She smelled a bit like baby too and it suited her, she was a great mother and he would never have wanted to have kids with anyone else but her.

He slowly unwrapped his body form her warm one when the baby woke up as he knew that if he so much as cooed the wrong way, Inara's mother instincts would be in full drive and though Ryan was a good baby and slept a lot, he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

He lifted his son and put his finger in the little mouth, and watched the woman who had gone through so much mostly because of him. She really was beautiful…her dark, wavy hair framed her delicate features, she had a button cute nose – if she knew what he was thinking, she would have probably smacked him upside the head – but it was true!

Her lips were full for real not because of the make up she wore. But if there was any favourite part of Inara's body it would be her eyes. They were like big, soft, fine dark chocolate pools full of understanding kindness and wisdom who could read him like a book and convey any emotion she was feeling… she usually didn't like it when others knew what she was feeling but she seemed to open up more with him.

What he still couldn't understand was how come a brilliant, beautiful, brave woman could fall for someone as battered as him. One thing was sure though, he lost her once and the empty vacuum inside of him se left could not be filled by nothing but her and he wasn't going to lose her again.

His son moved a bit, attracting his attention. He was another wonder in the captain's life… he was so small and frail Mal thought he would break in his arms the first time he held him. It was clear that Ryan was a miniature copy of his father except for his dark hair and the natural tan he got from his mother. His eyes were bright blue and looked at everything with innocence, wisdom and wonder at the same time…it was incredible what big a change these little persons could bring into one's life.

They would soon arrive on Serenity. After waving Zoe to announce their arrival during which he could hear Kaylee squealing with joy, they moved most of Inara's things, including the bed, with discretion – Sheydra was kind of a miracle maker and a very perspective woman Mal discovered in the few minutes he'd talked to her. He still couldn't believe they moved most of Inara's things like the bed with such tact.

Ryan cuddled closer to his father's chest as he carried him to the shuttle's cockpit to make sure everything was fine, seeing the stars so close, the baby stretched his hand out, trying to catch one.

"You have a knack for touching shiny thing huh?" chuckled the amused captain "you like looking at them stars before you sleep…" Mal whispered, proud that his son had inherited his love for the black "yeah well, you're gonna see loads of them at home too." he said caressing his baby son's arm. Home. Malcolm Reynolds was finally taking his family home.

* * *

Inara's eyes opened slowly as she stretched like a cat who'd just had a perfect nap.

Her blood ran cold for a second as she realized her baby son wasn't with her but when she took in her surroundings, she sighed happily 'Everything is fine' she thought to herself as she remembered what happened a few hours earlier.

*FLASHBACK* just after last chapter

"And what about you and me?" he asked slowly, fearing the answer she would give him.

"We will have to change some things but I'm ready to make changes for Ryan…including in our relationship because I don't think we had a proper chance – and I know that that's my fault but-" when she realized she was ranting, she stopped and blushed. A companion never ranted but where Mal was concerned her training usually went out the window, particularly when he was kissing her so passionately, it was what got them here in the first place.

"I have to ask something of you though…"she said softly her hand playing with the button of his shirt "My work could pay for all that Serenity needs but I know you don't want me to pay for everything.. What I want you to do is that you don't take dangerous jobs – only honest ones because we can't make this work if you're not alive, Ryan needs his dad and I can't do this without you…" by now tears were running down her cheeks, the idea of Mal dying shook her to the core.

Mal wiped her tears with his thumb "I can't promise you that a job will go smooth but I will do what I can ok?"

She sniffled

"Hey no water works…the crew will kick my pigu from here to Earth-that-was if they knew I made you cry."

The crew. Inara wiped her cheeks with her hands and smiled radiantly "We're going home."

"Yeah we are." He gave her that boyish smile she liked so much, if Ryan started to smiled like his father she was in big trouble.

---------------

A merry xmas and a shiny new year to you all!!


	8. Chapter 8

Inara was sad, after all the thinking and contemplating that was the simple fact she discovered, this wasn't her feast or her birthday and at one time she would be at work on this day - but today, she wanted to celebrate a holiday she never got the chance to celebrate before.

Zoe received a gift from Wash, Jayne and book seemed to give this day no importance, to River it was just another day but for Buddha's sake even Simon had a enough brain cells to get some flowers for Kaylee.

And she didn't even get a happy valentine's day.

She was the mother of his child and a woman he had a relationship with and she didn't pretend anything more than three words to wish her a happy valentines day. Unbelievable...Sheydra was right when she said most men are idiots, she just didn't think hers would be one of the most.

Maybe he didn't celebrate the holiday, that wouldn't surprise her but the sad feeling still wouldn't leave her. She hid the small wrapped gift in a place she didn't hide things since she was 7 - under the bed. At least he wasn't here; he was on the bridge with little Ryan and Wash, setting a course for the honest job they just got.

--------------

"I think you're swimming in dangerous waters Mal" warned the pilot "Even Simon gave something to his-not-yet girl - and even if she won't show it - she thinks more highly of Simon than you right now. You didn't even say Valentines Day! Even tirax said that to his girlfriend and the day is almost over."

"Thrust me Wash my plan is fool-proof-"

"Since when?"

"- she won't even remember her being pissed at me"

"Well, if the captain says so...I think I'm gonna go sleep - maybe not immidiately." The pilot said before heading to his and his wife's bunk.

----------------

Mal was talking to his baby son as he slowly made the nightly walk around the ship. It seemed Ryan took liking to play with the blue shirt's button and was trying to get one into is mouth, he looked adorable in his white Baby suit with "Serenity" embroidered in blue on the back...courtesy of his aunt Kaylee who of course made up her mind to spoil the child rotten.

"You enjoyed lookin at the stars, huh? Wish me luck little guy your ma is mad at me."

The baby moved his tiny little fists.

"I hope it won't come to that, since I have a shiny surprise for 'er, jus' hope it will work!"

"Hey capn!"

"Hey there lil' Kaylee what the word?" smiled the captain as Kaylee approached them, wiping grease off her hands with her overall.

"Everythin's shiny capn'…just wanted to ask ya if you'd let me baby-sit little Ryan over here. He an' I are good friends an' I think Inara can stand to sleep a whole night for a spell – there's a bottle with her milk in the galley…what's you think?"

Mal looked at his son who was reaching towards the smiling mechanic "I think it's a fine idea and Ryan does too!"

The captain handed the baby to the mechanic along with some things she might need.

"You'll tell Inara won't ya?"

"Sure, night Kaylee bird…night little guy, sleep tight." Mal gave them both a kiss on the forehead and headed to the shuttle grinning foolishly fingering a box in his pocket.

When he opened the door, Inara was already in her nightgown and brushing her hair at the vanity in the corner of the shuttle. He unsnapped his suspenders and walked to her with a smile.

"Evenin' m'lady." He whispered in his accent as he kissed her cheek. She didn't pull back but it was obvious that she was upset.

"Where is Ryan?" she asked not seeing her son in the shuttle.

'Good momma she is' said Mal proudly to himself "Kaylee's babysittin' him for tonight."

She opened her mouth and closed it, then she said "Oh…okay. Good night then"

She went to sit on the bed, applying her hand cream when a box appeared in front of her, when she turned to look questioningly at the smiling man who was holding the box in front of her, she was met with a boyish smile which made her weak in the knees.

"Happy Valentines Day 'Nara."

She stared at him and Mal became worried "Look I know I didn't –"

Inara put her lips on his and her arms around his neck catching him by surprise, "You remembered!" she told him with wonder in her voice when they had to part for air.

" 'Course I did, nobody forgets his own valentine! Open the box"

Inara opened the velvety box to reveal a diamond bracelet the gems were twinkling in the light of the night lamp, Inara felt the tears in her eyes "Mal, I can't accept this-"

"You can an' you will. See, this is what my pa gave my ma as a present when she told him she was pregnant…it long over due darlin' " Mal wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and kissed her gently.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him again "I got you something as well you know…"

Much to Mal's amusement Inara reached under their bed and took out a wooden box, it looked a bit old and there was something engraved on it 'C.R' "Your turn!" she smiled brightly,

Mal opened the box finding a golden compass it was in perfect condition but the slightly faded 'N' gave the object's age.

"It belonged to my family since before the came to Sihnon from Earth-that-was, apparently the one of my ancestors was a Captain. His name was Alexander Reese, it was given to him by his friend, he wanted to engrave the whole name but it wouldn't fit so…"

"Inara if this has been in your family's hands for such a time, don't to think you should keep it?"

"_You_ are my family, Mal, you're the father of my son…you're the man I love and I just wanted you to have it" she was ranting and frantically moving her hands to prove her point…she was adorable. "Plus, you're a captain and this will help you out of the woods –" Mal cut her ranting by kissing her again this time more passionately.

When they had to part for air, Mal rested his forehead against hers…she was looking at him with her doe eyes, her cheeks a little pink as she caught her breath.

"Thank you 'Nara." He said his voice full of emotion, she looked a bit puzzled "for everything."

She smiled and shook her head "No Mal, thank _you_."

Okay people that was the story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much and I did writing it. Sorry about the last chapter being posted so late but I just arrived from my holiday and found a lot of school work in the way…I have some ideas for a sequel, the reviews for this story were quite positive but before I start working on anything – do you want the sequel? It won't be as fluffy as this one and the plot will be thicker. Let me know what you thought of the last chapter and if you want the sequel.


End file.
